1. Field
This invention is generally related to a system and a method for maintaining and improving the function of the human back.
2. Background
A principal aspect the present invention relates to a lumbar support device and methods of maintaining and improving the function of the human back using a lumbar support device to maintain a proper, or neutral, lumbar lordosis. In particular, the present invention relates to a lumbar support device for providing stabilization and alignment of a user's back, and methods of using the lumbar support device.
Mechanical back pain is a problem that affects a large proportion of the population at some point in their lives. The pain often occurs as a result of damage to the discs between the vertebrae in the spine. Damage to these discs can result in more pressure being applied to nerve roots, which leads to pain. As people get older, the discs lose hydration and tend to narrow, thus increasing the pressure on the nerve roots. In younger people, the fibers that form the outer walls of the intervertebral discs can become damaged, resulting in fissures in the outer walls of the discs. As the fibers break down, the gel-like substance contained within the disks leaks out, reducing the effectiveness of the discs and increasing the pressure on the surrounding nerves and ligaments. The resulting instability can reduce or block the range of movement and cause pain, weakness and sensory changes. These types of damage to the spine often occur gradually as a result of poor posture and excessive bending of the back.
As set forth by De Cavalho, et al., “Low back pain is one of the most perplexing musculoskeletal conditions affecting society. From epidemiologic studies, it has been determined that there is a 50% to 80% lifetime chance of developing low back pain. The 2002 National Health Information Survey (United States) indicates that back pain is the most reported type of pain and that 26.4% of the people completing the survey experienced recent low back pain (within the last 3 months). In any given year, 25% to 45% of the population will be affected with a back condition of some kind. [P]revalence rates for back pain have remained fairly consistent since the 1970s. The extensive effects of this condition on the population are reflected in the workforce with low back pain being the leading cause of worker's compensation claims and the fourth most costly physical health condition affecting American businesses. In a review article examining the economic costs associated with back pain between 1997 and 2007, [the authors] found that the total cost for back pain in the United States could be estimated as low as $19.6 to as high as $624.8 billion (if ratios of indirect to direct costs from European countries is applied to US figures).” Lumbar Spine And Pelvic Posture Between Standing and Sitting: A Radiological Investigation Including Reliability and Repeatability Of The Lumbar Lordosis Measure,” J. Manipulative and Physiological Therapeutics, Vol. 33, No. 1 (internal citations omitted; article incorporated herein).
At present, mechanical back pain, such as that described above, is often treated by prescribing drugs to the patient. However, although drugs may reduce the pain experienced by the patient and may reduce the inflammation, drugs do not address the underlying cause of the pain. Furthermore, surgery is sometimes used to address problems in the spine, for example, to remove a damaged segment and to fuse the neighboring vertebrae. Surgery, however, is expensive and invasive, and often does not provide a long lasting solution. Physical supports have also been tried. However, these physical support systems are either inconvenient or ineffective.
It is therefore desirable to provide a lumbar support device for providing stabilization and alignment of a user's back and a method for improving the function of the human back.